Who are they?
by Zero Unit RGB
Summary: A day of relaxation for the all kinds of digidestined. Those days involve cards, pictures, questions, and some sneezing. One-Shot.


My very first fic so be nice to it and me. It starts three years after the Tamers have defeated the D-Reaper.

-:-

Setting: The day the cherry blossoms bloomed in Shinjuku Park.

Genre: Not really anything, just setting it up for my future stories.

"Another loss" said Henry as Suzie cheered.

"Give it up Kazu, Suzie was personally trained by me. You don't stand a chance against her" said Rika for about the tenth time.

"I just don't get it; she's five years younger than me. My experience should've given me some advantage" groaned Kazu.

"Hey, you're getting better at least" said Ryo.

Over the years, Suzie has been taking lessons from Ryo, Rika, and Henry on the digimon card game so that she could become a better Tamer. Already she's surpassed Henry and was already catching up to Rika's level.

"Why can't you guys help us?" asked Kenta.

"Yeah, it's only because of you guys we can't beat her" agreed Kazu.

Before Rika could give a response, Suzie did it for her.

"You two couldn't beat me if I was blindfolded and you two were cheating"

Henry arched an eyebrow and then turned to Rika. "I'm starting to think that you're a bad influence"

"Oh shut up, Wong" retorted the auburn haired girl. "What are you going to do? Ban me from your apartment"

"Maybe I should" said the half Chinese boy jokingly.

"I have a key"

Rika began jingling a key in front of his face.

"Then I'll just take it back" said Henry as he grabbed it and started running away laughing.

"Hey!"

Rika chased after him in a circle around Guilmon's shed. This was where their partners were all hanging out at the moment. They were not allowed to be seen in public. Not because people feared them but because they don't know digimon exist.

After the Locomon incident, Yamaki erased the public's memory of anything relating to digimon except the show and card game.

While Rika chased around her friend, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Ryo were watching them as if it was the scariest thing they've ever seen. Suzie, on the other hand just walked back into the concrete shed to play with Lopmon.

Once Rika caught him, they both fell over laughing.

"Are you two okay?" asked Jeri.

"Yeah, why?" responded Rika between giggles.

"Don't you two hate each other?" asked Kazu.

"No, we're like best friends" said Henry.

"Huh?"

"You see, after goggle head _finally_ got the courage to ask Jeri out, Henry and I started hanging out more since _our_ best friends were always too busy with each other. I don't like to hang out with tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber so I ended up hanging around Henry" said Rika.

"Well what about me?" said Ryo.

"You just moved here last month" reminded Henry.

"Wait a second, which one of us is dumber?" asked both Kazu and Kenta.

"Both"

"Then whose dumb?" asked Kazu.

"I was referring to Ryo"

"That's so hurtful Princess. And here I thought you had a crush on me" said Ryo.

"Nah, I wouldn't have a chance anyway" said Rika.

"And how do you know that?" asked Ryo.

"Because you're totally in love with yourself" said Rika as she grabbed her key from Henry.

"Well why do you have a key to Henry's apartment?" asked Jeri.

"Suzie gave it to her" answered Henry.

"Hey, what's Chumley up to?" asked Kazu out of the blue.

They saw Takato sitting in the shade of a Sakura tree, completely engulfed in his sketchbook and whatever he was drawing.

"Don't know. Hey, goggle head! What are you doing?" asked Rika.

"Honestly? I'm not sure" answered Takato. "I just started drawing these random people"

He showed them his drawings. They just stared for a short while. Their unofficial leader had drawn a boy with brown hair, a huge smile, and goggles hanging around his neck. Another had long black hair, blue eyes, had a frown, and wore a bandana. Finally there was a blonde girl in between them wearing an odd hat.

"Who the heck are they?"

-:-

"ACHOO!"

Takuya, Kouji, and Zoey all sneezed at the same time.

"You three okay?" asked Kouji's twin, Kouichi.

The group of six friends were all sitting in Takuya's living room, watching the digimon show. A few months after they return, the digimon show came to Shibuya. Right now, they were watching the first episode of the second season.

"I think so" said Takuya as he sniffed.

"Do you guys have a cold or something?" asked Tommy who was reading a digimon magazine with Takuya's younger brother, Shinya.

"No" said Kouji.

"Then someone must be talking about you three" said JP.

"I guess so" said Zoey.

"It's still pretty weird" said Shinya.

The other six looked at each other and began to quietly laugh together.

"What? Was it something I said?" asked Shinya.

"No, it's just that weirder things have happened" said Takuya.

"Like what?"

"Things you wouldn't believe" said Tommy.

Shinya just shrugged and lifted up the magazine. Just then, a piece of paper fell out of it. He picked up and stared at it for a few moments.

"Hey, guys, look at this" said Shinya as he showed them.

It was a photo of three kids. The one in the middle had brown hair, red eyes, and wore goggles and a blue hoodie. On his right was a boy with blue hair, cool gray eyes, and wore an orange vest. Finally, on the left was a redhead girl with violet eyes, and wore a t-shirt with a heart on it.

They all looked at each other and back at the photo.

"Who the heck are they?"

-:-

"After that, you use a digivolution ca-a-"

"ACHOO!"


End file.
